Imagainary Proportions
by Miss Doll
Summary: The best kind of friends aren't always the real kind; yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Imaginary Proportions

I do not own Death Note, nor its characters.

Chapter One: of princesses and best friends

Light never gave much thought to Ryuzaki. He came, he went, he existed. If others did not see him, it did not so much faze Light. He could see Ryuzaki, even if the others were distastefully blind to him.

Sitting down next to Ryuzaki, Light looked up at the strange man with a sort of expression most adults had, not one children often adopted. Light had seen his father take on this expression before when looking at criminals on the TV. It was one of quiet observation, where Light would stare at Ryuzaki and Ryuzaki would stare at Light, both of them thinking of the other one's strange behaviors.

Light handed his purchase to Ryuzaki, who gingerly took it with his thumb and forefinger. He looked at it, a book Light had bought from the store on the corner, the one where they would sometimes hide and read aloud to each other. He stared at the beaten cover of the book, confused as to why Light, of all people, had chosen it.

A book of faire tales.

"I want you to read it to me." Light stared up at Ryuzaki, who took the book and opened it carefully. He was used to being ordered by the seven year old genius to read books to him, even though they both knew well and good that Light could in fact read. He'd read murder mysteries, classic literature, and the occasional romance novel, if Light was feeling particular that day, but never had the boy asked him to read such a rudimentary sort of writing. He sucked tiredly on his lollipop, looking down at the young child.

"I want you to read it to me, the one with the princess who falls asleep. That one please Ryuzaki."

Another first for Light, saying please when telling Ryuzaki what to do. Ryuzaki nodded and turned the pages of the book until he reached the story Light had asked for. A elegant illustration of a young woman, asleep, with red lips, ivory skin, and ebony hair that cascaded down her slim form, which was covered by golden sheets. A rose was tucked between her fingers and her face was one of innocence. The words on the page next to it were big and curled, as faire tales often are. Ryuzaki cleared his throat and slowly but surely, his voice, deep and tender, formed the story which he read.

"Once upon a time, there was a king and queen who could bear no children…"

There they sat, Light scooted close to Ryuzaki, who sat crouched over the book, and there they both listened to the story. People passed them, staring at the strange sight. They were so blind, seeing only a little boy huddled next to a book open on the bench, his eye closed and head up, listening to story that wasn't there, at least not to them.

It was there for Light.

* * *

"Let's have a tea party."

Light was very in to making announcements like that. Loudly proclaiming what he and Ryuzaki were to do next. Proudly, like he was about everything he did.

Ryuzaki nodded and allowed Light to sit him in one of the chairs at the table, still sitting as he always did, gripping his teacup between his thumb and forefinger. Light poured tea into his cup, freshly made (Light was an excellent cook for only seven) and gave him a cookie, because he knew Ryuzaki preferred his tea with a sweet of some sort. Then he would sit across from him and pick up his tea daintily, sipping from it like a well-bred little lady, which was what Light acted like very often. Ryuzaki bit into his cookie, crumbs falling everywhere and sticking all over his mouth.

Light rolled his eyes and raised his napkin to Ryuzaki's lips, wiping from his face the crumbs in a motherly fashion. Ryuzaki smiled and nodded his thanks to the little child, who solemnly returned his napkin to his lap. He let slip a turn of his lips that if looked at from the correct angle would resemble a smile, but Ryuzaki had seen to many a time this child smile in ways that were not seen by others. He lifted his tea cup as Light lifted his, and clinked it to the other's cup.

"Light?"

Light turned his head to see his mother's worried face there, staring at him and Ryuzaki.

"What are you doing?"

Light looked at his mother with a face of complete seriousness, placing his cup down and glaring at her.

"I'm having tea with Ryuzaki."

She twisted her apron and nodded at her son's answer. She looked over at the seat that Ryuzaki, only seeing an empty seat with crumbs around it. Light turned to Ryuzaki and whispered.

"She simply can't see you."

Ryuzaki nodded and looked over at Light's mother. The others never could see him. When he had first begun it had frustrated him, but now he was used to it by now. It wasn't as bad with Light's parents, they were very accepting of his presence in Light's life, although they worried about how long he would be Light's only friend. Light had trouble making friends because of his genius mind and feminine preferences in costumes and games. It was no secret to Ryuzaki his charge's sexuality, though he wondered sometimes of what Light's parents would say when their son finally figured himself out and told them. He regretted he wouldn't be there to see it.

He looked up to see Light's mother had left and that Light was staring sadly down at his shoes. They were sparkly pink heels that he'd stolen from his sister and under them were Light's usual plain white socks. His hair hung with his head and Ryuzaki felt like something might've been wrong.

"She says that I need to go get dressed in my other clothes, father is coming home."

His tea cup trembled and he forced himself to smile and turn to Ryuzaki.

"Let's have the tea party in my room!"

Ryuzaki was sad when Light had to force a smile, because his real emotions were nicer than his faked ones. He didn't understand why the young child felt the need fake happiness around him, he knew well enough the rage and emotional lows of Light Yagami. It was, of course, the job of the imaginary to be the friend of young children who did not have friends otherwise.

He would be even sadder when he'd have to leave Light.

* * *

Light and Ryuzaki talked about everything. They would lie on their backs in Light's room, looking up at the glowing stars stuck on Light's ceiling, Light in usually a floaty sort of pink dress (because that was the best kind) and his beloved sparkly heels, Ryuzaki in his usual jeans and white shirt. They would discuss many important topics, because they were Important and Intelligent People and that was what those sort of people did. It go as follows:

Light: When I get married, I'm going to wear my sparkly heels. I'll be the prettiest one there you know.

Ryuzaki: But what about the lady you are going to marry?

Light: Oh, I suppose she'll wear them too. If I don't find my Prince Charmin' first. He'll have to be okay with my sparkly heels. Of course, he might even wear them too, you know Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki : I see. If you find your Prince Charmin', will that make you a princess?

Light: Yes, I suppose, but I'm already a princess you know.

Ryuzaki: You are?

Light: Oh yes, I've always been one. You see, I'm just pretending to be a boy so that when I find my Prince Charmin', everyone will be surprised when I reveal that I'm really a princess and then they will all be very sad for all the times they made fun of me. And then me and my Prince Charmin' will run off to a castle and all that.

Ryuzaki: What about me?

Light: Oh, you'll come with me. You can be the ring bearer or something important like. You see, my Prince Charmin' might be very boring to talk to, so I might need you to talk to me. My Prince Charmin' will also have to see you.

Ryuzaki: I see.

Light: Yes, because I don't want to be a lonely princess.

After a great deal of discussion, Light would often nod off half way through the conversation, leaning his head on Ryuzaki's shoulder. Ryuzaki would then have to pick him up and carry him over to his bed, laying him down so that his dress didn't get rumpled. He would stroke his hair and lean down so that he could whisper softly into his ear:

"Sweet dreams little princess."

* * *

And then he would kiss gently Light's forehead and disappear, as that was how things went.

It was the first day of school and Light was painfully lonely. He frowned. No one on the bus wanted to talk to him, he had to sit up at the front because his house was the first stop, and, worst of all, he had a nasty peanut butter sandwich in his lunch box, which had a cat on it and he'd already been told twice that cats were for girls. He sat there, looking out the window and felt like crying. He didn't want to have no friends, but there weren't very many kids he really wanted to talk to. They were all so…he looked over at the other chattering young children.

He sniffed. So very plain, so very boring. He pouted and crossed his arms. He missed Ryuzaki.

"Light-kun needs to talk to other people besides me."

Light quickly turned his head and looked up at the hunching man next to him. His lips turned up into what could be considered a smile, if it were looked at in the right light. He quickly gripped Ryuzaki's hand with his own and commenced telling Ryuzaki all about his troubles.

"They won't talk to me Ryuzaki. They think I'm too mean or too girly. I hate them Ryuzaki. I hate them all, because they're so mean and won't talk to me and called my lunch box…" here Light was on the brink of tears and whispered the word, "gay."

Ryuzaki noticed Light's distress and placed a hand on the boy's head. Light looked up at Ryuzaki, his eyes brimming with tears, and Ryuzaki wiped away the tears from his face. He then placed a finger to his lips to tell Light to quiet his voice, as the other children were beginning to stare. He patted Light on the head and spoke softly.

"It does not matter what the say Light-kun. Remember, you are not like them. You are a princess and princesses are always loved by others. They just haven't discovered you yet."

Light nodded and tightened his grip on Ryuzaki's hand, his fingers twining with the other's digit. He bit his lips and forced a smile. He looked up at Ryuzaki and leaned his head on Ryuzaki's shoulder.

"Maybe I'll find my Prince Charmin'."

Ryuzaki nodded. Maybe he would.

* * *

It was Light's eighth birthday and his father was working. He sat up in his room, waiting for Ryuzaki to show up so that they could play dress up, but Ryuzaki was taking an awfully long time to show up. Eventually the gangly man did appear and played for a bit with Light, telling him a happy birthday and all that. But today he had something to tell Light, some awful, terrible news.

"I'm afraid that I have to leave Light-kun."

Light stopped his playing and looked at Ryuzaki.

"Leave? Like on a holiday?"

"No. Like forever."

Light bit his lip. Forever was a rather long time.

"Why?"

"Because that is the rules. I must leave you so that you can make new friends. Light-kun will be fine."

Light was silent for a minute and then pouted and crossed his arms.

"I don't want to make new friends."

"Light-kun will have to. I can't stay forever."

Light narrowed his eyes and looked as though he were fighting tears.

"But I don't want to make new friends. I want you, not any of those other children. They're mean and hate me. They don't want to be my friends and I don't want to be theirs."

"Light-kun is acting rash about this."

Light turned to Ryuzaki and his usually serene, pretty face twisted into an awful sulk.

"If you have to leave, why don't you just leave? I don't want to be with you if you're not going to be my friend."

"It was not my decision Light-kun. I did not think you ready for this and…"

"Well I am. Just go. Leave me alone."

Now Light had begun to cry and when Ryuzaki reached out to wipe away the tears, he pushed his hand away.

"Just go." His little voice became steely and cold and Ryuzaki nodded and disappeared.

With that, Light threw himself on his bed and sobbed for his whole birthday. His mother tried to come in and get him downstairs for cake and his sister tried to give him a present, but he refused both of them. He was not in the mood, I suppose, but no one would be after your best friend left you.

His father did not arrive at the house until Light was fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Light gathered all his dress up things and put them in a box. His dress, hats, jewelry, and even his pretty sparkly heels. He gave the box to his mother and when n his mother asked why he wasn't going to have them anymore, he said quietly;

"I'm, I'm, I'm much too old for them. Sayu can have them. That's what they should be right, girl clothes…"

Light forced a smile and looked up at his mother before turning swiftly. He walked back upstairs and slammed his bedroom door, his mother holding the box of discarded dress up things wondering what had happened.

"Hey Ryuzaki?"

"Yes Light?"

"If I don't find my Prince Charmin', you can marry me okay?"

"Why me?"

"Because you're my best friend. So if I marry you, we can still be friends. We'll just be friends who kiss."

"As you wish little princess."

* * *

the end of chapter one: of princesses and best friends

* * *

A.N. Okay, this is an idea that has been swirling around in my head for a while now, but I really got the plot all fitted after I read one of the best books ever, 'Sundays at Tiffany's' by James Patterson. Lovely book, highly recommend it.

Plus I just love little Light anyways. "I'm going to get married in sparkly heels." I just can't read that without saying "AWWWWWWWWWWWWW." Loudly.

Anyhoo, my songs for this are Mariella by Kate Nash and Kiss Me by Six Pence None the Richer.

(Heh, I quoted The Princess Bride. Fave movie ever. Inconceivable!)

Please review…


	2. Chapter 2

Imaginary Proportions

Imaginary Proportions

I do not own Death Note, nor its characters.

Chapter 2: of real life and its expectancies

_10 years later…_

The morning was a difficult time for Light. He hated the sun, because it shone through his window like a cheery fucking reminder that he was still here, in this house, in this world, in this life. He rolled unceremoniously out of his bed, making a loud thumping noise as he hit the ground. His incredibly large night shirt hung off his shoulder and his pajama bottoms billowed out beneath him. He lied there for a while, his arms on either side of his head and his auburn hair spayed out around his head. He frowned. The floor was ridiculously cold and it was bothering him.

After a few moments of contemplation on this subject, he hefted himself up and shuffled tiredly over to his closet. He flipped through the various articles of clothing before selecting what he thought looked suitable. He sniffed it and it didn't smell particularly offensive. Pulling on the black sweater he'd chosen, he bit his lips and closed his eyes. He still felt blurry from sleep and his head felt hideously fogged up. He shook head a few times, his hair swaying this way and that, before he realized that it was grossly greasy. He reached a hand up and ran it though the separating locks.

Glancing over at the clock, he tried to calculate if he had enough time to give it a quick rinsing in the shower. He frowned. Nope, he'd have to skip that today. Shoving on his pale blue jeans (which were far too big, he thought fleetingly, need a new pair…), he hurriedly grabbed his book bag, causing a few of the paperbacks to drop out of it, landing split on their spines. Light growled, annoyed, and quickly picked up the books, stuffing them back in his bag while muttering a few choice words for his cheaper than cheap school and their 'absolutely crap old books, so damn crumply that you can't even open 'em…'. He glanced back at the clock and then proceeded to dash downstairs.

Waiting for him at the kitchen table was his sister and his mother with breakfast laid out very nicely. He frowned. No time to sit and eat. He snatched an apple out of the fruit basket, much to the chagrin of his mother. She frowned and called out to her son who was half way out the door.

"Light, dear, what was it that fell in your room this morning? I heard a very loud noise come from it and I couldn't help but wonder…"

"Oh, uh,…" Light trailed off as he fidgeted and adjusted his book bag strap, "Yeah, it was a trophy or somethin'…I don't know. I don't remember hearing anything."

And with that he dashed out the door, crisis averted. His mother looked down sadly at the breakfast she'd made as her daughter chattered to her about some pop singer. Where was he son now, the one who used to bring her drawings of 'me an' Prince Charmin' an' Ryuzaki', the one who would parade around in his sparkly heels, the one who smiled?

It seemed he'd all but disappeared.

* * *

Light clicked his pen, staring out the window of the classroom, paying as little attention as he possibly could to the teacher. The classroom was fading away, slowly becoming less and less until he was simply drifting in his little fantasy of just himself and his prince…

Thwack.

Was it just him or did he just get hit in the head with a piece of chalk? He jerked his head up and gave the teacher a passing glance. He frowned. There was a piece of chalk rolling on his desk. The teacher tapped his foot impatiently.

"Have you returned to earth now Yagami-san?"

Light yawned and nodded. He looked up at his teacher and frowned.

"Yes. I was just…"

"Bored as usual Yagami-san?"

"Yes Hideki-sensei."

"It would behoove you to pay attention."

Light gave the teacher lazy thumbs up and his head slammed right back down.

Ah, what a lovely morning it was turning out to be.

* * *

"Yagami Light?"

Light looked up from his shoes at the old women in the desk in front of him. She was dressed in gaudy purple suit of sharp angles and had on an obscene amount of make up, all electric blues and pinks. She frowned as she said his name again in her sharp voice, her lips twisting sourly. Her beady eyes darted over to where he sat, slumped in the orange plastic chair with his arms crossed over his chest, his hair hanging limply in his face. He looked the very picture of teen angst.

She looked, he thought to himself, like the evil queen in Snow White. He amused himself as she began to blather on by imagining her with an apple in hand, croaking:

"Apple my pretty? Do you want one of Granny's delicious apples?"

He hid a smile at the image, but it was caught by the evil queen, who was in fact, his principal.

"This is no laughing matter Yagami-san. You may have the top grades in the school, you may have the top grades in the country, but that does not excuse, nor condone your blatant disrespect of the school and your teachers. This is the fifth time this week you've been sent up here to my office, this time for disrespecting your teacher's authority and violating the school's uniform policy. Why is it, Yagami-san, that you can not seem to follow the rules? Why are so you so very…," here she trailed off, staring disgustedly at Light, who gave her the stare right back, "troubled?"

Light frowned and grunted.

"That is not an answer Yagami-san."

Light further narrowed his eyes and got up from his slump. He leaned forward and said in a very cold clear voice his answer.

"I am not troubled. Your rules are just so very…," he trailed off, mocking her while gesturing to show how at a loss for words he was, "stupid. I don't think such a stupid rule as a school uniform policy should even be thought of as serious, it just so very ridiculous."

"That does not excuse your horrid behavior. You will be having detention today in Hideki-sensei's classroom and you will be calling your parents to tell them of this."

Light snorted and mumbled something that sounded similar to "Whatever…"

The woman's expression softened a bit and she looked at Light concerned.

"You would think," she said to him, "With all your brains, you would learn to listen to others. Why Yagami-san, why are you so ornery? Why would you choose to be this way? You would think that you would learn…you are so smart Yagami-san, you could do so much, if only you weren't throwing it away…"

Light got up and walked over to the door. As he opened it, he whispered something softly, so softly the woman had to strain to hear it.

"You would think, wouldn't you?"

* * *

"Light-kun!!"

Light winced. Only one person would ever dare to call him that.

(Well, two, but the first one didn't count as far as Light was concerned…)

"Mikami…," Light said weakly as the overly enthusiastic young man gripped him in a death vice-like hug, "What an unpleasant surprise."

"Oh Light-kun, your sarcasm can keep some away, but not me."

"Unfortonately."

"Heh, I was meaning to ask you Light, um, would you mind going to the movies with me? You know, next Saturday that one slasher movie comes out and you did express interest in it and I thought…"

"Mikami."

"Yes Light-kun?"

"I would still much rather impale myself with the spitty clarinet of Mitsuru-san then ever even take the time to consider going on a date with you."

"Oh, oh, um okay. See you at, uh, school tomorrow." The poor young man looked on the brink of tears, but Light didn't care much. He waved good bye and stalked off in a rude manner to his next appointment. Detention. Yay…

* * *

Imaginary friends have very little to do during assignment breaks. Some see operas. Some go on dates and enjoy pleasure. Some even went off to study up on their next child. It was a very busy time, after all, with even more anti social children out there with no one to speak with about their feelings.

L, or Ryuzaki, as was his imaginary friend name, liked to go to a Japanese bakery he had enjoyed frequenting during his last assignment in the country. He liked the little cakes and devoured them whenever he was given the chance. It was a welcome break from his assignment, a snobbish young girl who always got her way and disliked her classmates because she thought they were lower than her. She was dreadfully loud, but she was really just acting out of shyness and loneliness. Her parents were hardily around to tell her that they loved her, so she didn't have any sort of reassurance there. As much as he disliked her attitude, he had to admit she was growing on her. They all did.

As he was destroying a little strawberry shortcake, a little piece of paper appeared in his pocket. The council had a strange way of speaking to him, making things just appear out of nowhere, like said paper. L pulled it from his pocket with his thumb and forefinger, examining the curiously simple piece of white paper. The letter's content was written in black type, splotchy, like a type writer had been used. Usual of the council, they were ever so old fashioned any how. He read it silently to himself, not bothering to look over at the variety of stares he was collecting now. It read as follows:

"Dear L/Ryuzaki,

We understand that you are already on an assignment at the moment, but we are replacing you on that and sending you back to an old charge who is in need of you quite a bit more. Your imaginary friend skills are above that of the average, but we are asking you to re-visit a Yagami Light who is in dire need of your assistance.

We will contact you when it the time to leave and return to your prior charge.

Sincerely,

The Imaginary Council"

L regarded the note carefully. He remembered vaguely the young Japanese boy, the one who had worn the dresses and heels and took him around to bookstore to read to him. He'd always thought that the council had been acting rash when they had re-assigned him from the Yagami child, afraid that he'd never grow to have any real friends. Light hadn't been ready yet and now he would have to go and finish the shoddy job that the council had done in helping the child. He glanced at paper as a little picture fell out of it. It fluttered down on top of his cake and he looked at with quiet surprise.

My, how the little princess had grown.

* * *

Light collapsed on his bed, tired from his day of being a belligerent young man, avoiding eye contact with both of his parents, and trying so very hard not to hate the fact that no car had run him over today. He was sooo tired, he thought as he skipped his fingers up the sheets to his pillow, he couldn't possibly get up and shower and dress for sleep. He glared at the ugly blue hue of his bedsheets and buried his head in them, wanting to be away from the world for a little moment.

It wasn't like it was supposed to be. He was supposed to be whisked away by some lovely prince by now, married and living happily ever after with…with Ryuzaki with him to talk to. He bit his lip, thinking of the strange gangly man was on Light's 'Don't think about it' list. Why wasn't everything the way it should have been? Why was he still little Light Yagami wishing for a friend to be with, to love, to kiss?

He reached beneath his bed for the only thing he'd kept after Ryuzaki had deserted him. The book of faire tales. He opened it to the page with the beautiful princess on it and leaned over the dusty smelling books open pages. He smiled slightly and traced a finger over the ornate lettering. He remembered wanting so much to be the princess in the story, to be put to sleep by some horrible witch and then woken up by a handsome prince.

"Hm," he sighed, "It all sounds so wonderful."

He closed his eyes and leaned back on his pillows, his fingers still moving on the page as he imagined a voice telling him the story again, soft as whisper in his ear. A smile crept up his face as sleep fell over him and the story lulled him into slumber.

"…and they all lived happily ever after."

Ryuzaki smiled at the sleeping teen and kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams little princess."

* * *

the end of chapter two: of real life and its expectancies

* * *

A.N. Ah yes, I'm eating a muffin while I write this. Delicious.

And so we go from adorable little Light to teen rebellion Light. :) I like this Light better actually, even if he is less huggable. He reminds me of myself. I'm a rather belligerent person myself, if you didn't notice.

Yes, I am awfully quick in updating, but this chapter practically wrote itself. It was very natural and I don't know why. Plus, I really wanted to put the clarinet part in. I'm in band and I have a friend who plays clarinet so that is a playful jab at her. Her clarinet is always covered in spit. Gross me out. I'm sorry fro the language in the first paragraph. Light has a bad mouth and a crap view of the world, so excuse him. He lost his best friend.

I used some names from two of my favorite mangas, Crescent Moon and Chobits. I make strange cameos…00. Really weird.

I love everyone who reviewed. You guys make me feel loved, all warm and fuzy. Yes, Im continuing it so you can all breath a sigh of relief and bet on more surly Light soon!

Please review…


	3. Chapter 3

Imaginary Proportions

I do not own Death Note, nor its characters.

Chapter Three: of being reunited and dates

Light was having a wonderful dream. The room he was in was covered with lovely taffeta, in all yellows, pinks, and blues, strung beautifully. He himself was dressed in a wonderful chiffon number that swirled and cascaded quite nicely. Light took a sip of his tea and set it on the pink tea table, before carefully adjusting his veiled pink hat, from which silk lilies burst.

It was all very…grandiloquent. Light grinned and clicked his tongue.

"Does Light-kun enjoy his new room?" Light nodded and offered his china teapot to Ryuzaki, who sat across from him.

"Oh yes. Look at the wonderful things that he gave me." Ryuzaki smiled and nodded. He look dapper as well, in a nice vested suit, with a folded napkin embossed with a little gold letter L peeping out of his vest pocket. "My prince loves to spoil me."

"Of course. Light-kun deserves to be spoiled."

Light's lips curved into smile and he folded his hands together.

"I do, don't I?" Ryuzaki nodded and smiled. Light leaned back in his large throne like chair and daintily sipped his tea. Ryuzaki reached over and began to shake his shoulder.

"I think it is time for Light-kun to wake up."

And he did.

Light blinked and looked straight up into the black eyes of Ryuzaki.

"I think Light-kun's alarm clock has an issue with his sleep schedule."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Waking Light-kun up."

"Besides the obvious please."

"Light-kun's recent activities have warranted the need for a person to reign in his rude and rebellious nature."

"Figures. Wouldn't be a pleasure visit."

L cocked his head to the side. "All visits I do are work-related. I do not have a life beside my work."

Light groaned and turned his head into the pillow. "Sarcasm Ryuzaki. Sarcasm."

L frowned. "This is the kind of behavior that I expect from a 6 year old case Light-kun, not a 17 year old. I believe that you are beneath this sort of rudimentary quarreling."

"Oh yeah." Light sat up suddenly, causing Ryuzaki to fall back on the bed in surprise. "Fuck you. If you cared you would have stayed."

"I couldn't Light-kun and you know this. You are simply trying to hide your feelings with these petty comments."

Light frustrated, threw his book at the man, knocking him off the bed. He hopped out of the bed and was annoyed to find that he was still in his clothes from the day before. Quickly he began to change, removing his shirt and smelling it, then pulling it back on.

"Why is Light-kun not wearing his school uniform?"

"Because it shits."

"Light-kun needs to wear it. It would get him one less detention."

"Aww, I'm sorry. Did you have a say in my life?"

Ryuzaki got up and dusted his jeans. He drew himself up to his full height, which was a few inches taller than Light, who gave him a pout.

"Light-kun will stop now and put on his uniform, or I will make him."

"How? Are you gonna fight me?"

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes. He knew teenaged boys were often like this, but not Light. Light was not supposed to be like this. He looked the boy right in the eyes, trying to search out a glimmer of the one that used to be there.

"Light-kun will be late for school." And walked away, leaving Light standing in his day old clothes in a mess of books, clothes, and broken toys.

* * *

"I don't even want you here, you know."

"Light-kun has told me many times, 26 to be exact. I believe he has been lying each time."

"Fuck you."

"It is ugly for Light-kun to say that word."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Princes don't like princess with ugly words in their mouths."

Light slammed his head on his desk. He glared at the man from the corner of his eyes, trying to make it look like he wasn't talking to himself. It wasn't working.

"Yagami-san, what did I tell you about your language in the class room?"

"I don't know sensei, what did you say?"

"Office, now."

"Oh of course sensei." Light felt Ryuzaki smack the back of his head.

"Don't make an ass of yourself Light-kun."

Light cheekily grinned at Ryuzaki and grabbed his bag, swinging it over his back, walking with a definite swish of his hips. He held his head above the other teens, who all seemed to glare and whisper. Ryuzaki watched him, seeing Light's hair swish about. He was so pretty, but so poisoned. His attitude would be the first thing that Ryuzaki would work with.

He could hear the teens around him, whispering little venoms into each other's ears as he drifted after Light.

"What a fag."

"Ice queen more like."

"Ice queen, ice queen, ice queen."

* * *

"You will be expelled if another incident like this occurs." No more excuses. L pinched Light on his arm as the teacher recited to him the rules again. He was furious with his charge, how could he be so awful? He knew it was a mistake to leave. Light's emotional growth had been stunted and now he was acting out of loneliness, out of fear, out friendlessness. Had no one taught him any decency?

Well, L was just going to have to then.

Light sloughed off into the hall where he glared at L, somehow thinking this was all L's fault. L simply looked at him and kept walking.

"Light-kun has no one to blame but himself."

"No. I could just as well blame you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have sworn."

"Light-kun, princes don't like liars. Lying is unbecoming in a boy your age. You should be cultivating friendships and letting down your barriers, letting people in. Or get expelled."

"I'm not an eight year old L. I don't need friends."

"Fine." L turned and looked at Light, "Obviously your way is working out perfectly. What an outstanding citizen you are turning out to be."

"Shut the fuck up and go back to where you came from. I don't want you here, not now and not ever." With that, Light ran off in the direction of the gym, being his next class. L felt a strange lonely sense, because Light did want him here. He knew it, every time he saw Light glance up to make sure he was there. But his words, they still stung, and now, now L was left trying to help someone who didn't want help. Who wasn't going to try.

Who was giving up. That wasn't Light, that was someone else. Someone L didn't know.

He gazed at Light's receding form and wondered what would be next for that charge of his, and if this whole thing was even going to be worth it.

* * *

"Light!" Light cringed. Mikami. He turned around and faced his dark haired peer with a smile, grateful for someone real to talk to.

"Hey Mikami." Mikami grinned at Light, his face glowing a bit. He dug around in his backpack and pulled out two tickets.

"Um, I didn't know if you wanted to go to that one movie thing, but, I, um got the tickets, so if you wanted to…"

"Yes." Light said firmly. Anywhere Ryuzaki wasn't, he would go. He was sick of the asshole stepping in and trying to fix things. He was the one that left Light out to dry. Let him suffer a little. Mikami practically fell over with excitement.

"Okay, it's at 3. I'll pick you up because I know you don't have a car. Wear something pretty, 'kay." He ran off in the other direction, leaving Light frightened as to how Mikami knew about his lacking of a car. A cold finger tapped his back. He whipped around to be faced with the skinny man once more.

"That is progress Light-kun."

"Fuck you. I just wanted to get away from you anyways." Ryuzaki shook his head.

"That boy is showing interest in you Light-kun. You should humor him. Be sweet."

"I'm not a girl Ryuzaki. I don't do sweet."

"Light-kun does sweet. I've seen it."

Light snorted and turned around, walking off.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay. I have a date to get ready for." He stormed off, all the while wondering why the hell he felt the need to say date.

* * *

The end of chapter 3: of being reunited and dates

* * *

A.N. Aha! I finally updated this. I have not given up on this story! It will progress!

5 pages. What a lazy thing I am, lol.

Next chapter, the date! ; ) Can't wait, I know.

Please review…


End file.
